<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trink das Leben in vollen Zügen by DieLadi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733652">Trink das Leben in vollen Zügen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi'>DieLadi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bahn - Serie [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Berliner Cluster, youtuber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bahnhof, Liebe, M/M, boyslove, im Zug, slowbuild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alle zwei Wochen geht Jako auf Reisen. Viel hätte er erwartet, aber nicht, dass ihm dabei der eine Mensch begegnen würde, der für sein ganzes weiteres Leben von Bedeutung sein würde.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jako/Marti, Jarti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bahn - Serie [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709509</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Das Problem der Frau</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laut war es auf dem Bahnhof. Laut und hektisch.<br/>Jako stellte schnaufend seine Reisetasche ab und setzte sich auf die nicht besonders saubere Bank.<br/>Dann nahm er einen Schluck Kaffee aus dem Pappbecher, den er mühsam hier her jongliert hatte, und stellte zu seiner Freude fest, dass das Getränk heiß war, frisch und gut.<br/>Es tat gut, wie die aromatische Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinab rann und ihn ein wenig aufmunterte.<br/>Es half ihm, den Stress der vergangenen Woche ein klein wenig in den Griff zu kriegen.</p>
<p>Sein Zug würde bald kommen, um genau zu sein, in einer Viertelstunde.<br/>Wie jeden zweiten Freitag wäre er dann ein paar Stunden auf der Bahn unterwegs, nach Süddeutschland, um seine Eltern zu besuchen. Diese Wochenenden waren anstrengend.<br/>Die lange Zugfahrt. Wenig Zeit sich auszuruhen. Und dann sein Vater.<br/>Ein halbes Jahr war es nun  her, dass sein Vater diesen Schlaganfall gehabt hatte. Und seitdem ging es langsam bergauf. Stetig, aber sehr langsam, und die Ärzte hatten gesagt, dass er vermutlich nie wieder der alte werden würde. Er würde für den Rest des Lebens auf Hilfe Angewiesen sein, und das mit gerade mal sechzig Jahren ...<br/>Es tat Jako jedes mal wieder weh, seinen Vater, der immer so stark und lebensfroh gewesen war, so zu erleben.<br/>Aber auch um seine Mutter, die sich rührend um den Vater kümmerte und darüber oft genug ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse vergaß, sorgte er sich.</p>
<p>Er hatte vorgehabt, sein Studium abzubrechen und wieder von Berlin zurück in sein altes Heimatdorf zu ziehen, um für die Eltern da sein zu können.<br/>Doch die hatten das vehement abgelehnt. Er solle sein eigenes Leben leben, hatten sie gesagt. Sie kämen schon zurecht, und sein Studium sei doch wichtig, das sei immerhin seine Zukunft. Außerdem hätte er doch inzwischen all seine Freunde in Berlin.<br/>Er musste ehrlich zugeben, dass er dankbar und erleichtert gewesen war, denn das alles, was er sich in Berlin aufgebaut hatte, hinter sich zu lassen, wäre ihm doch sehr schwer gefallen.<br/>Er liebte sein Leben hier, liebte auch sein Studium und schätzte seinen Freundeskreis.<br/>Und so war er in Berlin geblieben, doch alle zwei Wochen fuhr er in die alte Heimat, Freitag hin und Sonntag zurück.<br/>Diese ganze Sache hatte ihm bewusst gemacht, wie schnell ein Leben vorbei sein konnte, wie schnell es gehen konnte, einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. Er hatte Gott sei Dank den Vater nicht verloren, doch es war auf Messers Schneide gewesen. Und so war es ihm einfach wichtig, die Eltern regelmäßig zu sehen.</p>
<p>Das ganze war, zusammen mit dem Studium, das ihn  forderte und dem Musikprojekt, das er mit seinem Freund und Mitbewohner Felix aufgebaut hatte, verdammt anstrengend. An den Elternwochenenden blieb viel Arbeit liegen, die er zu anderen Zeiten aufholen musste und er bekam zur Zeit nicht viel Erholung und Schlaf. Man sah es ihm auch an, er war blass und dünner geworden als sonst. Die Freunde, besonders Felix, machten sich Sorgen um ihn, doch natürlich konnten sie ihn auch verstehen. Die Liebe zu den Eltern ist eben etwas ganz besonderes, und er wollte für sie da sein, wie sie für ihn dagewesen waren, als er noch ein  Kind war und es auch heute noch waren. Er hatte ihnen viel zu verdanken und wusste das zu schätzen.</p>
<p>Gerade als er seinen Kaffee leer getrunken hatte, wurde der Zug angesagt und tatsächlich, einen Augenblick später fuhr er in den Bahnhof ein. Jako nahm sein Ticket zu Hand, schulterte seine Tasche. Dann suchte er nach seiner Wagennummer. Na toll, der Zug war mal wieder genau anders herum zusammengestellt, wie die Weganstandsanzeige es verkündet hatte. Also hieß es, am ganzen Zug entlang hetzten. Er fand seinen Wagen und stieg ein. Es war voll und er war dankbar, dass er sich einen  Platz reserviert hatte.<br/>Er drängelte sich durch die Menschen hindurch bis zu seiner Platznummer, stopfte seine Tasche in das Gepäcknetz und bat die Dame, die seinen Platz besetzt hatte freundlich:<br/>„Entschuldigen Sie, ich habe diesen Sitz reserviert.“<br/>Die Frau, eine Dame mittleren Alters dunklem, rotgesträhntem Friseurzeitschrift- frisiertem Haar und etwas zu viel Makeup, sah ihn verärgert an, und schien einen Augenblick abzuwarten, als hoffte sie, er würde den Rückzug antreten. Jako jedoch dachte nicht daran.<br/>Grummelnd nahm sie ihren kleinen Koffer, den sie auf dem Sitz gegenüber platziert hatte, drückte ihn dem überraschten Jako in die Hände und sagte:  "Na dann können sie wenigstens meinen Koffer nach oben packen!“<br/>Jako zuckte mit den Schultern und wuchtete den Koffer, der erstaunlich schwer war, ebenfalls in die Gepäckablage.<br/>Dann setzte er sich und die Frau setzte sich auf den auf diese Weise frei gewordenen Sitz gegenüber.<br/>Noch immer warf sie ihm verärgerte Blicke zu.</p>
<p>Er nahm sein Handy zur Hand, stöpselte die kleinen Kopfhörer ein und suchte seine Lieblingsmusik. Kaum erschallten die ersten Klänge, schloss er die Augen und lehnte sich zurück.<br/>Er genoss den Beat, die Harmonien, die Stimme des Sängers, die Worte.<br/>Musik war seine Welt, nicht umsonst studierte er Musik und nicht umsonst hatte er mit Felix angefangen, ein Bandprojekt zu betreiben.<br/>Die Klänge trugen ihn wie auf Wellen hinweg.<br/>Er war so versunken, dass man hätte glauben können, dass er eingeschlafen wäre.<br/>Er schlief aber nicht, er war einfach nur in eine andere Welt, seine eigene Welt eingetaucht.</p>
<p>Und so bekam er auch nicht mit, dass die muffelige Dame gegenüber sich kurz darauf nachdem der Zug eben angefahren war, dem nächsten Problem gegenüber sah, oder um genau zu sein, dem eigentlichen Inhaber des von ihr in Beschlag genommenen Sitzes.<br/>Da sie nun keine Möglichkeit hatte, auf einen anderen Platz auszuweichen, denn es waren schlichtweg alle besetzt, zeigte sie sich überhaupt nicht kooperativ. Sie sah nicht ein, den Platz zu räumen und tat es erst unter Schimpfen und Kopfschütteln, als einige andere Fahrgäste sich einmischten und sie sich dem geballten Unwillen ihrer Mitreisenden und schließlich auch der Autorität des Schaffners gegenüber sah, der genau passend aufgetaucht war.</p>
<p>Jako sah uns hörte nichts davon, auch nicht, wie die Frau endlich abzog, nachdem sie sich, klischeehafter ging es schon gar nicht mehr, gebührend über die Unverschämtheit der Jugend von heute aufgeregt hatte.<br/>Er tauchte erst wieder auf, als der Schaffner erneut durch den Zug kam und die Fahrausweise sehen wollte.<br/>Er öffnete die Augen, und sein Blick fiel auf die strahlenden Augen des Problems der grummelnden Frau oder auch der unverschämten Jugend.<br/>Und das erste, was Jako dachte war: unverschämt gutaussehend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Die Bemerkung des Schaffners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Er kramte sein Ticket aus seiner Jackentasche und reichte es dem Schaffner. Der entwertete es und wandte sich dann Jakos Gegenüber zu.<br/>Der reichte ihm ebenfalls ein Ticket. Der Schaffner warf einen Blick darauf und sagte:<br/>„Nach Salzgitter? Dann müssen Sie gleich umsteigen. Wir erreichen Braunschweig in ein paar Minuten.“<br/>„Ich weiß", sagte der unverschämt heiße Anblick, „Danke.“<br/>Dann steckte er sein Ticket wieder in die Tasche seiner gut sitzenden Jeans.</p><p>Schade, dachte Jako. Der Typ gefällt mir. Aber er muss gleich aussteigen. Nun ja.<br/>Er schickte ein Lächeln auf die Reise und der andere lächelte zurück.<br/>Oh Gott.<br/>Dieses Lächeln gefiel Jako. Der andere hatte Grübchen auf beiden Wangen, Himmel sah das niedlich aus ...<br/>Schade, so schade dass es nicht mehr zu einer richtigen Reisebekanntschaft kommen würde. Der andere war gerade dabei, seine Tasche aus dem Gepäcknetz zu holen und seine leichte Jacke überzuziehen.<br/>Jako sah aus dem Fenster. Die ersten Häuser von Braunschweig sausten vorüber.<br/>„Also dann“, sagte der andere und warf Jako einen … bedauernden? ... Blick zu.<br/>„Gute Fahrt noch.“<br/>Jako nickte und sah zu, wie der junge Mann in Richtung Ausgangstür davonging.</p><p>Der Zug rollte in Braunschweig ein, und Jako warf ein paar Blicke aus dem Fenster.<br/>Dort stand war der junge Mann. Wie es aussah wurde er von einer jungen, hübschen Frau abgeholt, die ihn herzlich umarmte.<br/>Seine Freundin?<br/>Schade ...</p><p>Hey was soll das, sagte Jako zu sich selbst. Du kennst ihn nicht. Hast ihn nur ein paar Minuten gesehen. Wirst ihn vermutlich nie wiedersehen.<br/>Also was soll das?<br/>Innerlich musste er über sich selber den Kopf schütteln.</p><p>Den Rest der Fahrt über durfte er sich nun der Gesellschaft der Dame von vorhin „erfreuen“, die den Platz nun wieder in Beschlag genommenen hatte. Wenigstens musste er sich nicht mit ihr unterhalten, da sie ihn keines Blickes würdigte und statt dessen beschlossen hatte, die junge Frau neben ihr vollzutexten, die davon sichtlich „begeistert“ war, da sie eigentlich Kopfhörer in den Ohren gehabt hatte und offensichtlich auch lieber Musik gehört hätte wie Jako es nun wieder tat.<br/>Er überlegte kurz, sich einzumischen, ließ es dann aber.<br/>Er hatte schlichtweg keinen Nerv dazu.</p><p>Die restliche Fahrt verlief ereignislos.<br/>Als er bei den Eltern ankam, lauschte er dem liebevollen Geplapper seiner Mama. Sie und der  Vater, der es fertig brachte, einen ganzen Nachmittag lang kaum drei Worte von sich zu geben, waren ein wandelndes Beispiel dafür, dass an dem alten Spruch „Gegensätze ziehen sich an“, tatsächlich was dran war.<br/>Seine Tante, die Schwester seiner Mama, war zu Besuch.<br/>Sie saßen noch lange zusammen, spielten zu dritt Mensch ärgere dich nicht, während der Vater in seinem Lieblingssessel saß, zusah und einfach genoss, liebe Menschen um sich zu haben.<br/>Jedenfalls wurde es spät, und Jako kam erst kurz vor dem Schlafengehen wieder dazu, an ein paar blaue Augen und ein Lächeln mit niedlichen Grübchen zu denken.<br/>Und ein bisschen sehnsüchtig zu seufzen.</p><p>Das Wochenende über blieb er gut beschäftigt.<br/>Er kümmerte sich um einige kleinere Reparaturen im Hause. Er erledigte gemeinsam mit der Mutter einen Großeinkauf.<br/>Er half ihr, die Johannisbeersträucher abzuernten und aus den saftigen roten Früchten Gelee zu kochen.<br/>Und am Sonntag, am späten Vormittag, machte er sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause.</p><p>Während die Mutter noch in der  Küche ein bisschen Reiseproviant für ihn richtete, saß er mit dem Vater im Wohnzimmer.<br/>„Es war schön, dass du wieder da warst Junge“, sagte der Papa.<br/>„Aber, weißt du, du musst  nicht alle zwei Wochen kommen. Ich weiß doch wie anstrengend das für dich ist.“<br/>„Ich komme gerne, Papa“, sagte Jako. „Ich hab dich doch lieb. Euch beide.“<br/>„Ich weiß, Junge. Aber ... vernachlässige dein eigenes Leben nicht, okay?“<br/>Sie schwiegen einen Moment.<br/>„Apropos ... gibt es eigentlich inzwischen jemandem in deinem Leben ...?“<br/>Jako wurde rot.<br/>'Jemanden' hatte Papa gesagt. Ja, er hatte seinen Eltern schon erzählt, dass der jemand in seinem Leben nicht wirklich ein Mädchen sein würde ...<br/>Ein himmelblauer Blick blitzte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Und ein Lächeln voller Wärme ... und Grübchen ...</p><p>„Nein“, sagte er. „Nein, Papa. Da gibt es niemanden.“<br/>Die Mutter betrat das Wohnzimmer.<br/>„Komm, Jako, du musst dich auf den Weg machen.“<br/>Er umarmte noch einmal seine Eltern, nahm seine Tasche und marschierte davon in Richtung Bahnhof.<br/>Wieder hörte er die meiste Zeit über Musik, während der Zug durch die Landschaft sauste und Felder, Wiesen und Wälder, Städte und Dörfer hinter sich ließ.<br/>Als der Zug den Bahnhof von Braunschweig erreichte, ertappte er sich dabei, dass seine Augen den Bahnsteig absuchten. Unfug, dachte er, riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und konzentrierte sich weder auf die rhythmischen Klänge aus seinem Smartphone.</p><p>Der Alltag in Berlin holte ihn  schnell ein und war hektisch wie eh und je.<br/>Und so verblasste nach und nach die Erinnerung an den Mitreisenden.<br/>Jedenfalls so lange, bis Jako zwei Wochen später wieder mit seiner Tasche und einem Becher Kaffee auf dem Bahnsteig stand und auf seinen Zug wartete.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Die Körpersprache der Studentin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unwillkürlich ertappte er sich dabei, wie seine Augen den Bahnsteig absuchten.<br/>Unsinn, sagte er zu sich selbst. Wie wahrscheinlich ist es denn tatsächlich, dass der junge Mann von neulich auch ein regelmäßiger Bahnfahrer war? Na also.<br/>Er seufzte und wandte sich seinem Kaffee zu.<br/>Wieder war er etwas zu früh am Bahnhof gewesen, und wieder saß er nun hier auf der Bank und wartete, dass der Zug endlich einfuhr. Und während er das tat, beobachtete er die Leute um sich herum.</p><p>Die junge Frau ein paar Meter weiter. Hübsch, mit langem blondem Haar. Studentin vielleicht? Sie lächelte ihn an.<br/>Du siehst nett aus, dachte er. Aber ...<br/>Das Lächeln und ihre Körpersprache gingen eindeutig in Richtung Flirtversuch. Nun, das würde ihr nichts nützen, denn auch wenn Jako durchaus zu schätzen wusste, dass sie ausnehmend hübsch war ... sie war nicht sein Typ. Um genau zu sein würde keine Frau je sein Typ sein, denn er stand auf Männer. Punkt.</p><p>Das alte Ehepaar dort am Abfahrtsplan. Sie schienen sich zu streiten. Aber nur kurz, dann lag ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Mannes, der seinen Arm sanft auf den Arm der Frau legte, und auch sie lächelte nun. Freundliche Falten bildeten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln.<br/>Jako schmunzelte.<br/>Ja, so miteinander alt werden ...<br/>Aber dafür fehlte ihm noch der richtig Partner.</p><p>Das Kind dort, das tapsig an der Hand der Mutter über den Bahnsteig lief und dabei fröhlich in einer nur für sie verständlichen Babysprache plapperte.<br/>Ob er wohl jemals Kinder ...?</p><p>Die Lautsprecher schnarrten, und sein Zug wurde angesagt. Jako riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und Träumereien und schulterte seine Tasche.<br/>Diesmal kam der Zug Gott sei Dank in der korrekten Reihenfolge an den Bahnsteig gefahren, so dass er genau vor der richtigen Tür stand. Seinen Platz hatte er schnell gefunden.<br/>Er verstaute sein Gepäck und nahm wie immer sein Handy zur Hand, um sich Musik auszusuchen und den Rest für die Zeit der Fahr mehr oder weniger damit anzuschalten.<br/>Doch bevor seine Finger die Handysperre lösten, hielten sie inne, denn unwillkürlich hatte er begonnen, mit den Augen seine Umgebung abzuscannen.</p><p>Dir ist klar, dass du nicht finden wirst, was du suchst? Sagte eine überaus vernünftige Stimme in seinem Gehirn.<br/>Ach lass mich, knurrte er.<br/>Na sicher. Er hoffte nicht wirklich ... aber trotzdem. Ein bisschen umschauen schadete doch nicht oder?<br/>Platz um Platz um ihn herum wurde nach und nach besetzt. Nur der Fensterplatz ihm schräg gegenüber war noch frei.<br/>Ob der wohl auch reserviert ist? dachte er. Herrgott, ich könnte ja einfach nachschauen!<br/>Er stand auf und blickte auf das kleine digitale Schild, das oberhalb der Plätze die jeweilige Reservierung angab.<br/>Der Platz um den es ging, trug die Nummer 96. Und ja, er war reserviert.<br/>Dort Stand: „Berlin – Braunschweig.“</p><p>Jakos Herz begann zu klopfen.<br/>Der Typ von vor zwei Wochen war auch bis Braunschweig gefahren. Und er war erst nach Abfahrt des Zuges an seinem Platz aufgetaucht.<br/>Ob er wohl heute auch wieder ...?<br/>Jako merkte, wie sich seine Wangen erhitzten und er einen trockenen Hals bekam. Bis zu diesem Augenblick war ihm gar nicht klar gewesen, wie sehr gehofft hatte, den anderen wieder zu sehen.<br/>Wie albern, immerhin hatte er ihn doch nur wenige Minuten getroffen und nur wenige Worte mit ihm gewechselt.<br/>Er schaute sich erneut um.<br/>Der Zug verließ den Bahnhof, langsam erst, dann schneller. Häuser, Straßen, Bahndämme, Gärten flogen an ihnen vorbei ...</p><p>Jako fühlte sich wie paralysiert. Sekunde um Sekunde, die verstrich, machten eine erneute Begegnung unwahrscheinlicher.<br/>Die Tür zu ihrem Waggon öffnete sich. Er blickte auf.<br/>Nein. Na super, es war die nervige Frau vom letzten Mal. Sie kam durch den Wagen, anscheinend auf der Suche nach einem freien Platz.<br/>Gott sein Dank fand sie einen, etwas weiter vorne, so dass Jako sich nicht weiter mit ihr befassen musste.</p><p>Jako nahm nun sein Handy und konzentrierte sich darauf, Musik auszuwählen.<br/>Wieder hörte er das unverkennbare Geräusch, das erkennen ließ, dass die Waggontür aufgeschoben wurde.<br/>Er blickte nicht mehr auf. Er hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Mal ehrlich, es war ja auch sehr unwahrscheinlich. Also wollte er sich lieber nicht mit seinen Gedanken an etwas klammern, was sowieso nicht eintreten würde.</p><p>Er scrollte sich durch seine Musikdateien und stellte fest, dass er auf nichts davon wirklich Lust hatte.<br/>Es war schon seltsam. Eigentlich war Musik das, was ihm durch alle Kümmernisse und Sorgen hindurch half.<br/>Und hier ging es doch eigentlich um nichts, es war ja nicht mal eine echte Reisebekanntschaft gewesen ...<br/>Er seufzte.</p><p>Schritte kamen den Gang entlang, und als er sich gerade entschieden hatte, in die Klangwelt der samtenen Stimme von Michael Schulte einzutauchen, sagte eine andere, für seine Ohren nicht minder angenehme Stimme:<br/>„Hallo! Wie es aussieht sind wie auch diesmal wieder Reisegefährten!“<br/>Er sah auf und sah erneut in die schönsten blauen Augen, die er je gesehene hatte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Das Begrüßen der Schwester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Der andere reichte ihm die Hand.<br/>„Ich bin Marti“, sagte er und lächelte Jako sichtlich erfreut an.<br/>Jako versuchte ein Wort rauszubringen. Doch es kam nichts weiter als ein trockenes Krächzen. Immerhin brachte er sich dazu, die Hand des anderen zu ergreifen und nach einem weiteren Versuch sagte er schließlich:<br/>„Jako. Ich bin Jako.“</p><p>Marti grinste. „Kannst du mir mal helfen?“ Er versuchte, seine Reisetasche im schon recht vollen Gepäcknetz unterzubringen.<br/>„Na klar...“<br/>Jako sprang auf und half ihm drücken und schieben, bis das Gepäckstück endlich dazwischen passte. Dann setzte Marti sich auf den Platz schräg gegenüber Jako und strahlte ihn dankbar an.<br/>„Danke“, sagte er. „Ähm ... schön, dass wir uns wiedertreffen.“<br/>Einen Moment lang schwiegen sie, keiner wusste recht, was sie nun reden sollten. Oder ob überhaupt ... Vielleicht will er ja einfach seine Ruhe haben, dachte Jako, und ich sollte ...</p><p>„Wohin geht’s?“, fragte Marti.<br/>„Nach Hause zu meinen Eltern, ein kleines Dorf bei Stuttgart. Und du?“<br/>„Auch nach Hause. Aber ich muss nicht ganz so weit. Nur bis Salzgitter. Ebenfalls zu meinen Eltern.“<br/>Okay, jetzt oder nie, dachte Jako und fragte:<br/>„ ... und zu deiner Freundin?“<br/>Herr Gott, was tust du da, dachte er im nächsten Moment. Du kennst den Typen  nicht, also was soll das?</p><p>„Freundin?“ Der andere schaute irritiert drein. Dann ging ihm anscheinend ein Licht auf. „Ach so, du meinst die junge Frau, die mich beim letzten Mal am Bahnhof abgeholt hat? Das ist mein Schwesterchen.“<br/>Er grinste.<br/>„Ich habe keine Freundin.“<br/>Ich auch nicht, hätte Jako gerne gesagt, aber aus irgendeinem Grund traute er sich nicht.<br/>Er erkannte sich selbst kaum wieder. Denn der Jako, der er normalerweise war, verfügte über ein ausgeprägtes Selbstwertgefühl und war nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Aber hier? Jetzt? Was war nur los mit ihm ...</p><p>„Ich studiere in Berlin und fahre jedes Wochenende nach Hause“, sagte Marti und sah ihn fragend an.<br/>„Ich fahre alle zwei Wochen ...“ erklärte Jako, und begann, dem wildfremden jungen Mann, er da schräg vor ihm  saß, von seinen Eltern und seinen Sorgen zu erzählen ... Und nun kamen die Worte wieder flüssig aus seinem Mund. Es fühlte sich so richtig an und der andere hörte ihm einfach nur zu. Er lauschte ihm auf eine gute Weise, ohne ungebetene Ratschläge zu erteilen, wie einem das so oft geschah; er strahlte Interesse aus, und auch Mitgefühl.<br/>Doch das ehrliche Interesse war es, was Jakos Seele gut tat.<br/>Es war eine Wohltat, einfach mal alles loswerden zu können an jemand völlig unbeteiligten.</p><p>Marti wiederum erzählte von seinen Eltern und Geschwistern. Er hatte einen Bruder und eine Schwester und war selber der älteste der drei. Er fuhr jede Woche nach Hause, weil seine Eltern sich so sehr freuten, wenn er kam. Er lebte nun schon ein Jahr in Berlin, hatte aber aus diesem Grund noch keine wirklichen Freundeskreis dort.<br/>Er tat es aber gerne, denn er liebte die Eltern von Herzen und konnte Jakos Absichten gut nachvollziehen.<br/>„Das ist sicher anstrengend für dich, ich meine, du bist ja viel länger auf der Bahn als ich, oder?“<br/>Jako nickte.<br/>„Ja, zumal ich dort auch nicht viel Zeit zum Ausruhen habe, ich helfe meiner Mama viel und versuche zwischendurch noch zu lernen, damit das Studium nicht allzu sehr darunter leidet. Es gerät schon ein bisschen ins Hintertreffen. Und zum Musik machen komme ich auch kaum noch ...“<br/>„Musik?“ Marti spitzte die Ohren. „Erzähl!“</p><p>Und Jako erzählte davon, was er so alles spielen konnte ...<br/>Marti lauschte fasziniert und berichtete, dass auch er einige Instrumente spielte und zu Hause in Salzgitter mit Freunden manchmal nur zum Spaß Songs aufnahm, die mit Hilfe von Klängen, seiner Stimme und einer Loop-Maschine entstanden.</p><p>Sie hatten sich viel zu sagen, die beiden, und so verging die Zeit wie im Fluge.<br/>Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte Jako an, dass sie bald Braunschweig erreichen würden.<br/>„Hör mal“, sagte er. „In zwei Wochen, sehen wir uns da wieder?“<br/>„Wäre schön“, sagte Marti.<br/>Jako überlegte einen Augenblick, dann sagte er:<br/>„Wenn ich mein Ticket buche, dann lass mich doch das deine mit bestellen. Dann kann ich nämlich zwei Plätze zusammen reservieren und wir können auf jeden Fall wieder zusammen sitzen. Was meinst du?“<br/>Marti nickte begeistert.<br/>„Klar, prima, ich gebe dir dann das Geld, wenn wir uns treffen, okay?“<br/>Jako nickte. „Ja, das ist in Ordnung.“</p><p>Marti schmunzelte.<br/>„Das heißt, wir haben dann in zwei Wochen eine Verabredung?“<br/>Jako spürte, wie seine Wangen zu glühen begannen. Seine Augen wurden groß.<br/>Versuchte der andere da etwa gerade, mit ihm zu flirten?<br/>Nein, nun bilde dir mal nicht gleich so etwas ein, schimpfte sein so überaus vernünftiges Gehirn.<br/>Er seufzte innerlich. Hast ja recht, dachte er.<br/>Dann straffte er sich und ging auf das unverfängliche Necken ein.<br/>„Klar“, sagte er. „Ich freue mich drauf!“</p><p>Schließlich fuhr der Zug tatsächlich in Braunschweig ein. Marti schnappte seine Tasche, verabschiedete sich und verließ den Zug. Draußen stand wieder die junge Frau, seine Schwester, und umarmte ihn. Ein winziger Stich Eifersucht durchzog Jako.<br/>Dämlich, sagte er zu sich selbst und seufzte.</p><p>Er Zug fuhr weiter. Er schnappte sich sein Handy und öffnete erneut die Musikdatei. Michael Schulte. Play.<br/>Als die ersten Klänge an sein Ohr fluteten, fiel ihm ein:<br/>Verflixt noch mal. Wir haben ja nicht mal die Handynummern ausgetauscht.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Die Hitze des Sommers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Er wusste weder Martis Telefonnummer noch seinen Nachnamen.<br/>Trotzdem hielt er sich an ihre Absprache und buchte neben seinem eigenen Ticket auch Martis, bis zum Bahnhof Braunschweig und reservierte zwei Sitzplätze, diesmal direkt einander gegenüber und am Fenster.<br/>Der andere war die letzten beiden Male rückwärts gefahren, also schien ihm das nichts auszumachen. Jako mochte das auf langen Strecken nicht, ihm wurde übel davon.<br/>Egal, er hatte es bisher immer hinbekommen, seinen Platz in Fahrtrichtung zu reservieren, und es klappte auch diesmal wieder.</p><p>Es war doch zu dumm, dass er keine Möglichkeit hatte, den anderen anzurufen.<br/>Was, wenn der gar nicht kommen würde? Er kannte ihn ja kaum. Es konnte ja durchaus sein, dass er es sich anders überlegt hatte. Oder ihn einfach an der Nase herum führte ... obwohl, nein, das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Den Eindruck hatte Marti ganz und gar nicht auf ihn gemacht.<br/>Es war schon merkwürdig. Obwohl Jako sich mit dem anderen nur eine relativ kurze Zeit unterhalten hatte, hatte er so etwas wie Vertrauen zu ihm aufgebaut.<br/>Naiv, Joiko, ganz schön naiv, sagte er zu sich selber.<br/>Aber so empfand er nun mal, und er musste sich auch eingestehen, dass er sich sehr auf das Wiedersehen freute.</p><p>Zwei hektische Wochen vergingen. Er hatte viel zu tun. Es waren zwei Wochen voller lernen und arbeiten. Zwei Wochen voller Musik. Er und sein Bandfreund Felix hatten begonnen, Videos auf YouTube zu veröffentlichen, was riesigen Spaß machte, aber natürlich auch Zeit kostete.<br/>Ein Referat für sein Studium musste verfasst werden, na und die Freunde sollten auch nicht zu kurz kommen.<br/>Jedenfalls verflogen die zwei Wochen wie im Fluge und ehe er sichs versah, stand er schon wieder auf dem Bahnsteig und sah sich nach Marti um.<br/>Ob er wohl kommen würde? Oder ... An das oder mochte Jako gar nicht denken.<br/>Wieder hatte er einen Kaffee bei sich. Das heiße Getränk tat ihm gut, obwohl er ohnehin schon schwitzte, denn inzwischen war es Mitte Juli und die Temperaturen waren seit einigen Tagen hochsommerlich heiß. Hoffentlich würde die Klimaanlage im Zug nicht wieder ausfallen...<br/>Oh Mann.<br/>Und noch während er so über dies und das nachdachte und einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee nahm, legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Erschrocken fuhr er auf und blickte in die blauen Augen von Marti.</p><p>„Hey“, sagte er erfreut und auch der andere lächelte ihn sichtlich gut gelaunt an.<br/>„Schön, das du schon da bist!“<br/>Marti kratzte sich etwas verlegen am Kopf.<br/>„Ja“, sagte er, „bin heute etwas eher zum Bahnhof gekommen. Sonst komm ich immer auf die letzte Minute, meine Freunde lachen schon immer darüber. Irgendwann verpasst du noch mal nen Zug, Marti, sagen sie. Aber heute war ich eher hier. Na ja. Und ... jedenfalls schön, dich zu sehen.“<br/>„Ähm ...“ Jako hätte auf das Geplapper des anderen gerne etwas geantwortet. Aber er fand keine Worte, weil ...<br/>Tja ...<br/>Er hatte so ein seltsames Kribbeln im Bauch und seine Kehle war wie ausgetrocknet. Er konnte das gerade nicht zuordnen. Jedenfalls brachte er kein Wort heraus.</p><p>„Ähm ... hast du mein Ticket?“, fragte Marti.<br/>Jako krächzte, und dann ging es wieder mit dem Sprechen.<br/>„Ja. Ja, klar.“<br/>Er kramte in seiner Tasche und förderte Ticket und Platzreservierung zu Tage.<br/>„Na dann kann ja nichts mehr schiefgehen“, sagte Marti strahlte ihn an.</p><p>Der Zug fuhr pünktlich in den Bahnsteig ein und sie nahmen ihre Plätze ein.<br/>Jako half Marti, der ein ganzes Stück kleiner war als er selber, wieder mit seinem Gepäck.<br/>Sie machten es sich bequem und dann, als der Zug aus dem Bahnhof fuhr, da ging es mit dem Unterhalten wieder besser vonstatten. Sie hatten viele Gemeinsamkeiten. Sie beide liebten die Musik, und sie beide liebten Berlin.<br/>Sie redeten und redeten und mochten sich immer mehr.</p><p>Die Landschaft sauste dahin und die Zeit verrann viel zu schnell.<br/>Häuser, Bäume, Autos, Menschen; ein paar Rehe, die über ein Feld sprangen; der Zug sauste an allem vorbei und schenkte der Welt, die an ihm vorüber glitt keine Beachtung.<br/>Und auch die beiden Fahrgäste in Waggon drei auf Platz 76 und 78 hatten kein Auge für die Welt, die sich im gleißenden Sommersonnenlicht von ihrer schönsten Seite zeigte.<br/>Die beiden waren in ihrem Gespräch gefangen, in den Augen und dem Lächeln des jeweils anderen.<br/>Sie genossen die Zeit miteinander und versuchten doch, vor dem jeweils anderen zu verbergen, wie sehr sie sie genossen.<br/>Vielleicht auch deswegen, weil keiner von ihnen beiden sich selbst darüber im klaren war, wie tief die Freude über die Anwesenheit des anderen ging.</p><p>Jako jedenfalls wurde sich der Tatsache erst bewusst, als Marti in Braunschweig den Zug wieder verlassen hatte und er sich fühlte, als hätte er etwas ganz wichtiges verloren.<br/>Er seufzte.<br/>Großer Gott, Joiko, dachte er, bist du etwa dabei, dich zu verlieben? Na super. Das ist ne ganz blöde Idee.<br/>Er begann zu grübeln. Aber so sehr er auch nachdachte ... es gab, außer jener einen Situation von vor zwei Wochen, wo Jako das Gefühl gehabt hatte, der andere würde flirten, keine Anzeichen mehr dafür. Und das konnte er sich auch eingebildet haben. Aber bei Lichte betrachtet wusste er nicht, ob Marti ihn ... nun, etwas mehr mochte. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, ob Marti überhaupt auf Männer stand. Mal ehrlich, wie wahrscheinlich war das denn?  Rein statistisch lagen die Aussichten darauf bei deutlich unter zehn Prozent.</p><p>Andererseits, wenn man sich gerade verliebt, helfen einem Statistiken nun auch nicht weiter.<br/>Was also tun?<br/>Und Jako beschloss, das zu tun, was ihm im Moment am vernünftigsten erschien, nämlich gar nichts.<br/>Sie hatten verabredet, dass er sich wieder um die Tickets für sie beide kümmern würde für die Fahrt in zwei Wochen. Also würde er das tun und ansonsten einfach die Zeit mit Marti genießen. Und abwarten.</p><p>Er stöpselte sich die Kopfhörer seines Handy in die Ohren und begann, sich durch seine Musikdateien zu scrollen.<br/>Schließlich entschied er sich für „Filter.“<br/>Ja, nach so was war ihm jetzt zu Mute.<br/>Er versank in der Welt der Musik, doch Martis blaue Augen sah er selbst dann vor sich, als er später in eine Art Dämmerschlaf versank.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Das Ausblenden des Alltags</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Als sie sich zwei Wochen später wieder trafen, konnte Jako sich nichts mehr vormachen.<br/>Er hatte sich verknallt, und zwar bis über beide Ohren.<br/>Marti war wieder früh genug da, dass sie sich auf dem Bahnsteig schon ein bisschen unterhalten und anschließend gemeinsam ihre Plätze aufsuchen konnten. Und Jakos Herz klopfte wie verrückt und schlug den Takt eines wirklich schnellen Rockstückes.<br/>Ihm wurde heiß und kalt und er war süchtig nach dem Lächeln des anderen. Und nach den süßen Grübchen, die dabei entstanden. Herrgott,  diese Grübchen!</p><p>Jedenfalls gab es nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte.<br/>Nur ...<br/>mit der Frage, wie der andere dazu stand, war er noch keinen Schritt weitergekommen.<br/>Marti zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen, die eindeutig gewesen wären.<br/>Er war erfreut, Jako zu sehen, ja. Aber das konnte auch einfach nur Freundschaft sein, die sich ja gerade erst zwischen ihnen entwickelte.<br/>Er hatte sich sehr gefreut, dass Jako ihm einen Kaffee besorgt hatte und hatte ihn noch auf dem Bahnsteig umarmt.<br/>Aber auch das konnte genauso gut eine rein freundschaftliche Umarmung gewesen sein.<br/>Das Lachen des anderen. Das Aufblitzen der Augen.<br/>Die frohe Reaktion, ihn zu sehen, das Bedauern, dass in den blauen Augen zu sehen war, als sie sich in Braunschweig trennen mussten, das alles konnte zwar vielleicht das bedeuten, was Jako sich erhoffte, aber andererseits konnte es auch genauso gut nichts weiter sein als die Freude über eine angenehme Reisebegleitung.</p><p>Und Jako sah keine Möglichkeit, etwas zu unternehmen, um der Frage auf die Spur zu kommen.<br/>Schließlich kannten sie sich erst ein paar Wochen. Und wenn man die Tatsache bedachte, dass sie sich nur alle zwei Wochen trafen und zwischendurch bisher keinen Kontakt gehabt hatten, kannten sie sich genau genommen erst ein paar Tage.<br/>Und jemandem, den man erst so kurz kennt, einfach zu fragen: “Hey, was ich noch sagen wollte, ich bin schwul und verlieb mich gerade in dich. Wie schauts mit dir aus?“, war wohl keine so gute Idee.</p><p>Nun ja, wenn Jako ehrlich war, war das vielleicht die beste Idee, die man in der Situation haben könnte. Es würde seine Frage klären und er wüsste, ob er eine Chance hätte oder nicht. Er wüsste ebenso, wie Marti grundsätzlich zu derlei Dingen stünde und müsste sich unter Umständen nicht länger mit jemandem abgeben, der homophobe Ansichten hatte, auch wenn er das bei Marti für sehr unwahrscheinlich hielt.<br/>Er müsste sich nicht mehr mit einem „hätte, könnte und vielleicht“ herumärgern, sondern hätte harte Fakten und könnte damit arbeiten.<br/>Also nur vernünftig, das ganze.</p><p>Aber Vernunft kann eben auch sehr schmerzhaft sein, und Jako wollte die gerade aufkeimende Freundschaft einfach nicht riskieren. Und deswegen beschloss er, die Idee eben nicht vernünftig zu finden und schob sie entschlossen zu Seite.</p><p>Und so blieb es erst einmal, wie es war.<br/>Alle zwei Wochen trafen sie sich am Bahnsteig. Jako hatte die Tickets besorgt und sich um die Reservierungen gekümmert. Nach und nach bürgerte es sich ein, das Marti für sie beide den Kaffee besorgte.<br/>Sie redeten die ganze Fahrt.<br/>Sie sprachen über ihre Träume. Ihr Leben. Ihre Ideen.<br/>Sie tauschten sich aus über ihre Liebe zur Musik.<br/>Sie plauderten, lachten, träumten gemeinsam.<br/>Es waren wunderbare Stunden und Jako genoss sie mit jedem Male mehr.</p><p>Über sein Studium oder seinen Alttag sprach Marti nicht so gern.<br/>„Weißt du“, hatte er gesagt, „das ist mein  hektischer Alltag, und diese Gespräche hier mit dir während der Fahrt sind etwas anderes, etwas ganz besonderes. Das möchte ich nicht mit meinem Alltag versauen. Okay für dich?“<br/>Jako hatte genickt und musste zugeben: für ihn wäre es auch okay gewesen, wenn Marti mit ihm über die Statistiken von Verkehrsunfällen mit Sachschäden im unter-hundert-Euro-Bereich oder über die physikalischen Berechnungen der Fallgeschwindigkeit eines umfallenden Reissacks in China hätte reden wollen.<br/>Er  klebte geradezu an den Lippen und dem Lächeln des anderen.</p><p>So blieben ihre Gespräche also bei ihren Träumen, Wünschen und Hoffnungen.<br/>Und ihrer Musik.<br/>Ja, sie redeten viel über Musik. Doch da Marti den Alltag außen vor lassen wollte, sprach auch Jako nicht von seinem Musikprojekt mit Felix und auch nicht von ihren ersten Gehversuchen auf YouTube, zumal das alles noch unausgegoren war.<br/>Das tat ihm ein kleines bisschen weh. Er hätte gerne mit ihm geteilt, wie ihre ersten Erfolge sich gestalteten, wie ihr erstes Album langsam Gestalt annahm. Aber er ließ es.</p><p>Wenn das Album rausgebracht sein würde, dann, ja dann würde er Marti davon erzählen. Marti würde sich sicher mit ihm freuen. Aber bis dahin hielt er sich zurück.<br/>Und irgendwo war es ja auch schön, dass es da immer noch Dinge gab, die sie sich noch nicht erzählt hatten und  mit denen sie den anderen noch überraschen konnten ... ja, das hatte ja auch irgendwie was.</p><p>Nun, wie auch immer.<br/>Die Wochen vergingen. Der Juli ging in den August über und brachte noch mehr Hitze mit sich. Sie schwitzen sich die Seele aus dem Leib, die Klimaanlagen in den Zügen ackerten und die Bahn verteilte Flaschen mit Trinkwasser, um ihre Fahrgäste ohne Austrocknung an ihr Ziel zu befördern.<br/>Der September kam, die Wärme wurde milder, ein angenehmer Spätsommer mit ersten kühleren Tagen brach herein.<br/>Und dann, eines Tages Ende September, als erste schon herbstlich kühle Winde um den Zug herum wehten, stellte Jako gerade nachdem Marti ausgestiegen war fest, dass sie noch immer nicht ihre Telefonnummern ausgetauscht hatten. Und dass er noch immer nicht Martis Nachnamen wusste.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Der Kummer des Karma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zwar nahm er sich vor, diesen Umstand bei ihrem nächsten Treffen zu ändern. Doch als Marti ihm dann wieder gegenüber stand und seine blauen Augen ihn anleuchteten, vergaß er diesen Vorsatz. Er fragte weder nach der Nummer noch nach sonstwelchen weitergehenden Informationen.<br/>Er genoss einfach ihr Beisammensein, ihre Gespräche und jedes Mal, wenn Marti den Zug in Braunschweig verlassen hatte, dann fiel es ihm wieder ein.<br/>Er verstand selber nicht genau, warum sein Kopf ihm diesen Streich spielte?<br/>War es, weil er diese Aura des geheimnisvollen mochte?<br/>Oder war es, weil er befürchtete, dass es irgendetwas zwischen ihnen ändern würde, wenn er mehr über Marti wusste?<br/>Oder war es einfach nur Vergesslichkeit? Herrührend durch die Verliebtheit?<br/>Was auch immer der Grund war.<br/>Letzen Endes blieb es dabei, dass er Martis Nummer noch immer nicht hatte und auch seinen  Namen noch immer nicht wusste.</p><p>Die Zeit ging dahin.<br/>Der Herbst wurde nass und kalt, und auf dem Bahnsteig fegte der Wind unangenehm daher.<br/>Jako hatte weiterhin jedes mal einen Kaffee für Marti dabei, der darüber sehr dankbar war, denn er kam jetzt immer früh genug, um gemeinsam mit Jako auf dem zugigen Bahnsteig noch einige Minuten zu frieren.<br/>Er hatte sich angewöhnt als Dankeschön für den Kaffee ein paar Teilchen vom Bäcker mitzubringen, die sie gemeinsam verspeisten, nachdem sie es sich im Zug gemütlich gemacht hatten. So wusste Jako also immerhin, dass sein Marti (SEIN Marti...?) ein Süßschnabel war.<br/>Als es gegen Ende November draußen immer ungemütlicher wurde, ging Jako dazu über, statt des Kaffees vom Büdchen Tee in einer Thermoskanne von zu Hause mitzubringen. Es war eine Weihnachtsmischung mit Zimt und Kardamom und mit Honig gesüßt. Er  schenkte ihn in zwei Warmhaltetassen aus und Marti war begeistert.<br/>Er strahlte geradezu und hätte Jako es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er geglaubt, dass er ihm beinahe um den Hals gefallen wäre.<br/>Doch - wusste er es denn besser?<br/>Er wusste doch genau genommen immer noch nicht viel mehr als im Sommer.</p><p>Die Adventszeit begann.<br/>Überall wurde die Welt mit Lichtern geschmückt.<br/>Und auch wenn es in diesem Jahr mal wieder keinen Schnee gab, worüber die beiden wegen ihrer regelmäßigen Zugfahrten ganz glücklich waren, zog doch selbst auf dem kalten, zugigen Bahnhof so etwas wie Weihnachtsstimmung ein. Ein großer Tannenbaum schmückte den Eingangsbereich. Die kleinen Buden und Geschäfte wetteiferten in vorweihnachtlichem Schmuck.</p><p>Drei gemeinsame Fahrten würde es noch geben in diesem Jahr, heute, dann noch mal Mitte und Ende Dezember. Danach würden sie beide bei ihren Eltern bleiben und in der zweiten Januar- Woche würden sie wieder gemeinsam auf Reisen gehen.<br/>Jako freute sich, dass Marti das soweit mit ihm besprochen hatte. Es schien dem kleineren offenbar wichtig zu sein.<br/>Er schien die gemeinsamen Reisen inzwischen auch so sehr zu mögen, wie Jako.<br/>Nur ... mochte er sie tatsächlich genauso?<br/>Jako hatte noch immer keinen wirklichen Anhaltspunkt, ob es sich von seitens des kleineren rein um Freundschaft handelte oder ob da doch mehr war.</p><p>Als Marti schließlich den Bahnsteig entlang auf ihn zugelaufen kam, warm eingepackt und mit einer vom frostigen Wind roten Nase, schmunzelte Jako.<br/>Es war ihm in diesem Moment beinahe egal, denn wichtig war nur, dass Marti wieder hier war, hier bei ihm. Dass er ihm ein paar Stunden seiner Zeit schenkte und sie gemeinsam mit ihm genoss.<br/>Dass er sich über den Tee freute.<br/>Dass er lachte, als sie schließlich im Zug saßen und ihre Kuchenteilchen verspeisten und Jako ihm einen Krümel Zuckerguss mit dem Finger aus dem Mundwinkel strich. Dass er ob der beinahe zärtlichen Geste strahle. Jako wurde knallrot, doch Marti, der die ganze Zeit unentwegt geredet hatte, quasselte weiter, als sei nichts geschehen.<br/>Nun, vermutlich ist für ihn auch nichts geschehen, dachte Jako und seufzte innerlich.</p><p> </p><p>Es gab da noch jemanden, oder besser noch etwas, das seufzte.<br/>Nicht innerlich, sondern laut und vernehmlich.</p><p>Nämlich das Schicksal. Das Karma. Die Vorsehung. Oder wie auch immer man das bezeichnen möchte. Es ist sich da selber nicht ganz sicher.<br/>Jedenfalls hatte es nun endlich genug.<br/>Genug von diesem umeinander herum Getanze.<br/>Herrgott nochmal, das konnte sich ja nun keiner mehr mit ansehen.</p><p>Es hatte sich doch so bemüht.<br/>Es hatte eimerweise Sterne und Glockentöne und rosa Regenbögen über den beiden ausgeschüttet und sie hatten nichts gemerkt.<br/>Oder hatten nicht den Mumm gehabt, etwas zu unternehmen.<br/>Also war jetzt endgültig Schluss.</p><p>Wenn also all die regenbogenfarbene glitzernde Einhornkotze nicht hilft, dachte das Schicksal, dann muss ich eben zu harten Methoden greifen.<br/>Es seufzte erneut.<br/>Das würde wirklich schlimm werden.</p><p>Denn so ein Schicksal hat manchmal auch keine Wahl:<br/>Wenn nichts mehr geht, dann muss es dir Knüppel zwischen die Beine werfen und dir wehtun. Richtig übel wehtun. Dich richtig schlimm verletzen, damit du merkst wie schön es ist, wenn du keine Schmerzen hast.</p><p>Das Schicksal hatte nun eigentlich gar keine Lust darauf. Aber es hatte keine Wahl.<br/>Und so packte es in die dunkelschwärzeste Kiste und holte das dickste und festeste Drama heraus, dass es finden konnte.</p><p> </p><p>Zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten war es, dass Jako wieder zum Bahnhof kam, die Tasche geschultert und die Thermoskanne in der Hand, und auf Marti wartete.<br/>Voller Vorfreude auf den anderen.<br/>Doch er wartete umsonst.</p><p>Marti kam nicht.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit der Virusgrippe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jako saß verwirrt und mit klopfendem Herzen im Zug.<br/>Er hoffte, dass Marti noch kommen würde, immerhin wäre das ja nicht das erste mal, dass der andere so knapp zum Zuge gekommen wäre, dass er nur noch schnell rein springen und dann durch den Zug  zu seinem Platz laufen musste.<br/>Jedes Mal, wenn eine der Türen zu ihrem Wagen sich öffnete, was ja mit ziemlich lauten Geräuschen verbunden war, schaute er auf in der Hoffnung, das fröhliche Lächeln und die blitzenden blauen Augen des anderen zu sehen. Doch vergeblich.<br/>Und als der Zug nun schon eine halbe Stunde unterwegs war, musste Jako sich also der Tatsache stellen, dass Marti heute nicht mehr kommen würde.</p><p>Was zum Teufel war los?<br/>War dem anderen einfach etwas dazwischen gekommen?<br/>Wäre schon möglich, und auf Grund der Tatsache, dass sie weder Namen noch Telefonnummern ausgetauscht hatten, hätte Marti keine Möglichkeit gehabt, ihn zu informieren.<br/>Verdammt.</p><p>Jako starrte auf Martis Ticket, das er zusammen mit seinem eigenen in der Hand hielt. Was sollte er damit nun machen? Könnte man so was umtauschen? Na ja, was würde er schon noch rausfinden ... Mann Joiko, dachte er, das ist doch im Moment echt nicht dein größtes Problem ...<br/>Was sollte er jetzt tun?<br/>Was konnte er jetzt tun?<br/>Nun, eigentlich ... nichts.</p><p>Als der Zug in Braunschweig einfuhr, waren zehn Minuten Zeit, bis er weiterfahren würde. Jako sprang auf den Bahnsteig und hielt Ausschau nach Martis Schwester. Es war zwar reichlich unwahrscheinlich, sie hier zu vermuten, wenn Marti doch nicht im Zug war, aber er wollte das nicht unversucht lassen.<br/>Er spähte in beide Richtungen, scannte den Bahnsteig, bis der Zug abgepfiffen wurde und er schnell in den Wagen zurück musste.<br/>Martis Schwester war nirgends zu sehen.</p><p>Den Rest der Fahrt über war Jako unruhig und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Nicht mal Musik hören konnte er. Er war zu in sich gekehrt und versuchte, zu verstehen, was hier passierte.<br/>Er vermisste Martis Lächeln.<br/>Er vermisste ihre Gespräche.<br/>Er vermisste ... einfach Marti.</p><p>Irgendwann kam er zu dem Schluss, dass Marti wohl aus irgendeinem Grund an diesem Wochenende nicht nach Salzgitter fahren konnte, und keine Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, ihn zu informieren.<br/>Vielleicht war er auch einfach krank? Erkältungsviren lagen in der Luft, beinahe jeder war am Husten und Schnauben ... Und mit Fieber konnte man ja wohl schlecht verreisen.<br/>In zwei Wochen würde er wieder gesund sein und wieder mit Jako gemeinsam fahren.<br/>Dann würde alles wieder in Ordnung kommen.<br/>Sein Herz war mit diesem Gedanken einigermaßen beruhigt, sein sein Kopf auch, nur sein Bauchgefühl traute dem Frieden nicht ... aber er beschloss, das einfach zu ignorieren und sich auf die nächste Fahrt mit Marti zu freuen.<br/>Er würde wieder das Ticket für ihn besorgen. Er würde am Bahnsteig warten, mit Tee. Marti würde auftauchen, entschuldigend lächeln und alles erklären.<br/>Und dann wäre alles gut.<br/>Ja, so würde es sein.</p><p> </p><p>So war es natürlich nicht.<br/>Es wurde nicht alles gut.<br/>Als Jako das nächste Mal auf dem Bahnsteig wartete, wartete er wieder umsonst.<br/>Er hoffte bis zur Abfahrt des Zuges.<br/>Er hoffte darüber hinaus.<br/>Doch er hoffte umsonst.</p><p>Eine letzte Fahrt, ganz kurz vor Weihnachten.<br/>Wieder stand er klopfenden Herzens am Bahnsteig.<br/>Das wäre die letzte Fahrt für dieses Jahr. Er würde über die Feiertage bei den Eltern bleiben und erst Anfang Januar zurückkehren.<br/>Er hoffte so sehr, Marti noch einmal zu sehen. Vielleicht hatte den ja eine echte Virusgrippe erwischt, da dauerte es eben länger bis er wieder auf die Beine kam ...<br/>Wenn das so wäre, dann würde Marti heute sicher kommen. Ganz sicher.</p><p>Marti kam nicht.</p><p> </p><p>Die Tage bei den Eltern waren schön. Mutter Joiko verwöhnte ihren Sohn von Herzen und freute sich, ein paar ruhige Tage als Familie verbringen zu dürfen.<br/>Jako jedoch war nicht ganz bei der Sache.<br/>Ach wenn er das Zusammensein mit Mutter und Vater schätzte, musste er doch ständig an Marti denken. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die Frage, was geschehen sein könnte, und kamen doch zu keinem Schluss.<br/>Wie sollten sie auch, da er doch nichts wirkliches wusste.<br/>Und vielleicht... der Gedanke begann, sich an ihn heranzuschleichen und schmerzhaft zu ziepen...<br/>vielleicht hatte er Marti auch zu offenkundig bewundert, und der hatte diese Art Aufmerksamkeit nicht gemocht ... Vielleicht war ihm das zu viel geworden, und er hatte beschlossen, die gemeinsamen Fahrten zu beenden? Und nahm schlicht einen anderen Zug?</p><p>Jako hatte zwar keinerlei Anzeichen dafür festgestellt. Aber er war nun mal verliebt bis über beide Ohren, und möglicherweise hatte die sprichwörtliche rosarote Brille ihn daran gehindert, die Wahrheit zu sehen.</p><p>Es tat weh, diesen Gedanken zuzulassen, aber je mehr er sich damit beschäftigte, desto mehr begann er, daran zu glauben.<br/>Er beschloss, mit seinem besten Freund Felix darüber zu reden, wenn er zurück in Berlin war.<br/>Felix hatte er zwar von seiner Reisebekanntschaft berichtet, aber dass er sich verliebt hatte, hatte er ihm bislang verschwiegen.<br/>Felix würde sicher Rat wissen.<br/>Felix wusste immer Rat.</p><p>Und der Gedanke an Felix ließ ihn etwas ruhiger werden.<br/>Und so gelang es ihm, trotz allem, die Tage bei den Eltern doch noch zu genießen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Der Ursprung des Namens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix wusste Rat.</p><p>Aber zuerst einmal war es einfach nur tröstlich, sich bei Felix auszusprechen und ihm alles zu erzählen. Er war einfach ein unfassbar guter Freund, er hörte zu und ersparte Jako Vorwürfe. Davon machte er sich weiß Gott schon selber genug. Er wusste ja selber, wie dämlich das war, dass er nach mehreren Monaten des Kennens so wenig über Marti wusste.</p><p>Nein, so stimmte das nicht. Er wusste schon eine ganze Menge über Marti. Hatte teilgehabt an seinen Träumen, Wünschen, Hoffnungen. Hatte Einblick erhalten in seine Persönlichkeit.<br/>Nur Namen und Telefonnummer hatte er eben nicht.</p><p>Jedenfalls war Felix wie immer großartig. Er ließ Jako reden, hörte ihm zu, war für ihn da.<br/>Er nahm ihn in den Arm und tröstete ihn. Trocknete ihm die Tränen, die ganz unweigerlich flossen.<br/>Und als Jako sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, machte er Vorschläge, was sie jetzt tun konnten.</p><p>Es begann damit, dass Jako am nächsten Freitag, ein Tag an dem er nicht geplant hatte, zu den Eltern zu fahren, zum Bahnhof lief.<br/>Er traf dort am Vormittag ein und blieb bis zum späten Abend. Bei jedem Zug, der in Richtung Braunschweig fuhr, sei es ein ICE oder ein popeliger Regionalzug mit einer dreimal-Umsteigen-Verbindung, war er auf dem entsprechenden Bahnsteig und hielt Ausschau.<br/>Marti war jedoch nicht in Sicht.</p><p>Zu der Zeit, zu der sie sich sonst immer getroffen hatten, sprach er auf dem Bahnsteig eine junge Mutter an, die auch immer regelmäßig mitgefahren war. Er kam sich blöd vor, immerhin war Marti ja SEINE Begleitung gewesen, und nun fragte er eine wildfremde, ob sie irgendetwas über ihn wüsste. Ihr Blick war auch entsprechend seltsam ... aber sie bedauerte, sie wusste nichts über ihn.<br/>Auch am Fahrkartenschalter konnte ihm niemand helfen. Er hatte ja nicht mal ein Foto von Marti, was er hätte vorzeigen können. Er musste sich rein auf seine Beschreibung verlassen.<br/>Die Leute, die er fragte sahen ihn geradezu mitleidig an, aber helfen konnte ihm niemand.</p><p>Zu Hause an seinem Computer durchforstete er gemeinsam mit Felix das Internet.<br/>Sie suchten in der Musikszene, denn Marti hatte von gelegentlichen Auftritten erzählt.<br/>Nichts.</p><p>Jako wusste, das Marti in Berlin studiert.<br/>Er hatte allerdings keine Ahnung, was. Vermutlich Musik ... aber es konnte genau so gut etwas völlig anderes sein, und die Musik war ein reines Hobby.<br/>Also machten sie sich daran, an den Berliner Unis und Fakultäten zu suchen.<br/>Nun ist es auf Grund des Datenschutzes nicht ganz so einfach, irgendwo anzurufen, und zu fragen: „Sagen Sie, ist bei ihnen ein gewisser Marti registriert? Nachname? Äh ... keine Ahnung!“<br/>Also durchsuchten sie alles, was es an öffentlich zugänglichen Quellen gab: öffentliche Aushänge. Studentenzeitungen, Bibliotheksregister.<br/>Nichts.</p><p>Apropos Zeitung.<br/>Jako gab in verschiedenen Zeitungen Anzeigen auf.<br/>„Gesucht wird Marti, braune Haare, blaue Augen. Kommt aus Salzgitter. Wir sind jeden zweiten Freitag zusammen bis Braunschweig gefahren. Bitte melde dich bei mir.“<br/>Seine Hoffnung, dass Marti oder vielleicht jemand, der ihn kennen würde, sich melden würde, war umsonst.<br/>Es kam nichts.</p><p>Er war ja nicht einmal sicher, ob Marti wirklich Marti hieß.<br/>Er selber hatte sich schließlich auch als Jako vorgestellt. Die meisten, die ihn nicht nicht allzu eng kannten, vermuteten, dass er Jakob hieß. In Wahrheit war sein Name Jannick Konstantin. Beide Vornamen standen als gleichberechtigt auf seinem Personalausweis, doch er mochte keinen der beiden als Rufnamen haben. Schon mit drei Jahren hatte er darauf bestanden, Jako genannt zu werden, und seitdem gab es wenige Leute, die seinen eigentlichen Namen kannten.<br/>Und wer weiß, vielleicht war es ja bei Marti ganz ähnlich?</p><p>Trotzdem schnappte er sich das Telefonregister von Salzgitter und begann zu suchen. Es gab keinen einzigen Eintrag mit dem Vornamen Marti.<br/>Es gab ein paar Martys, einige hießen Martinus und Martinos.<br/>Aber es war unfassbar, wie viele Menschen in einer relativ kleinen Stadt wie Salzgitter Martin hießen.<br/>Er seufzte ob der Fülle und dann machten Felix und er sich daran, jeden einzelnen von ihnen anzurufen.<br/>Die meisten schieden schon beim Klang der Stimme aus.<br/>Einige wenige klangen ein klein wenig ähnlich, so dass er fragte: „Sind Sie eventuell der Marti, der mit mir alle zwei Wochen von Berlin nach Braunschweig gefahren ist?“<br/>Einige Antworten waren verärgert, andere einfach nur neugierig.<br/>Nichtsdestotrotz.<br/>Die ganze Arbeit war umsonst.<br/>Am Ende hatten sie nichts.</p><p>Er erwog ernsthaft, das gleiche in Berlin durchzuziehen, aber die Anzahl von Martins war schier unüberschaubar, und wie gesagt, vielleicht war das ja nicht einmal der echte Name ...<br/>Also ließen sie das. Es wäre einfach nicht zu schaffen.</p><p>Sie machten einen Aufruf auf ihrem relativ neuen YouTube Kanal.<br/>Auch das brachte nichts.<br/>Ein Aufruf auf Twitter.<br/>Nichts.</p><p>Bis Ende März zog sich die ganze Aktion hin, und immer noch hatte Jako jeden zweiten Freitag gehofft, dass Marti irgendwann einfach wieder auftauchen würde.<br/>Nada.<br/>Niente.<br/>Nitschewo.</p><p>Und schließlich, Anfang April, war der Punkt erreicht, wo Jako aufgab und sich damit abfand, dass er Marti nie mehr wiedersehen würde.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Der Fortlauf des Lebens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Der Frühling ging in den Sommer über, und Jako fuhr inzwischen nur noch einmal im Monat übers Wochenende zu den Eltern. Beide hatten ihm ins Gewissen geredet. Dem Vater ging es wieder recht gut, und sie wollten nicht, dass sein Studium unter all dem leiden würde. Und sie wollten nicht, dass er auf Dauer so gestresst wäre.<br/>Also hatten sie sich auf einen Besuch im Monat geeinigt, und damit waren alle zufrieden.</p><p>Als die heißesten Tage des Hochsommers über Deutschland brüteten, saß er wieder im Zug und dachte zurück an den letzten Sommer, wo er Marti kennengelernt hatte.<br/>Er sah die blauen Augen und die süßen Grübchen vor sich, als würde der kleinere vor ihm stehen.<br/>Sein Herz zog schmerzhaft vor Sehnsucht und er schloss die Augen, um die Tränen zurückzudrängen.</p><p>Jedes mal, wenn er sein Ticket für die nächste Fahr buchte, dachte er an Marti.<br/>Jedes mal, wenn er sich einen Kaffee to go an diesem kleinen Bäckerstand vorn am Bahnhof holte, dachte er an Marti.<br/>Jedes mal, wenn er sich seufzend auf der Bank am Bahnsteig niederließ und seine Tasche auf dem Boden abstellte, dachte er an Marti.<br/>Jedes mal, wenn der Zug in Braunschweig hielt, dachte er an Marti.</p><p>Das Leben ging weiter.<br/>Jako steckte alle Kraft in sein Studium, um versäumtes aufzuholen.<br/>Sein Bandprojekt mit Felix nahm Fahrt auf, sie arbeiteten intensiv an ihrem Album.<br/>Und sie bauten ihren YouTube Kanal aus, ihre stetig wachsende Fangemeinde dankte es ihnen.<br/>Es ging voran, sein Leben lief in aufstrebenden Bahnen.<br/>Nur sein Herz, das tat ihm immer noch weh.</p><p>Der Sommer ging unmerklich in den Herbst über, und seine Gedanken an Marti wurden seltener.<br/>Schließlich muss man ja nach vorne blicken, nicht?<br/>Sein Herz igelte sich ein und ließ nicht zu, dass jemand ihm zu nahe kam. Es gab da durchaus Menschen, die seinen Weg kreuzten, die dieses Herz näher hätten kennenlernen mögen ...<br/>Es gab Augen, die ihn verliebt anschauten...<br/>Aber sein Herz hatte dafür keinen Platz, und so gingen diese Begegnungen vorüber, ohne bleibende Eindrücke zu hinterlassen.</p><p>Der Herbst brachte Stürme und viel Regen, ja geradezu Unwetter mit sich.<br/>Wenn er nun auf dem zugigen Bahnhof stand, die Hände nach Wärme heischend um den Kaffeebecher geschlungen, wartend auf den Zug, dann dachte er an Marti.<br/>Wenn er seinen Platz im Zug eingenommen hatte und sein Gepäck verstaut hatte, dachte er an Marti.<br/>Wenn er aus dem Fenster sah und draußen sich die Bäume im Wind bogen, dann dachte er an Marti.<br/>Wenn der Regen laut prasselnd gegen die Fenster des Abteils peitschte, dann dachte er an Marti.<br/>Denn auch wenn er es in seinem Alltag schaffte, die blauen Augen und die bezaubernden Grübchen auszublenden; bei jenen Zugfahren waren sie vor seinem inneren Auge allgegenwärtig.<br/>Und er musste sich der Tatsache stellen, dass der Verlust eines Menschen, der gerade begonnen hatte, ihm etwas zu bedeuten, noch lange in seiner Seele nachklingen und wehtun würde.</p><p>Der überaus stürmische Herbst ging in den Winter über.</p><p>Jako und Felix begannen, für das nächste Jahr ihre erste Tour zu planen.<br/>Das brachte eine neue Menge an Arbeit mit sich, aber es tat gut, denn wenn er beschäftigt war, hatte er keine Zeit, trüben Gedanken nachzuhängen.<br/>Es gab soviel zu durchdenken und zu organisieren. Gleichzeitig musste das Album zum Abschluss gebracht werden.<br/>Arbeit über Arbeit, genau das, was er brauchte.</p><p>Und so kam es, dass nach und nach die Gedanken an Marti immer weniger wurden und aus seinem Alltag beinahe ganz verschwanden.</p><p>An einem frostigen, klaren Dezembertag stand er wieder am Bahnsteig, und es war wie ein umgelegter Schalter:<br/>Sobald er am Bahnhofseingang stand, waren die blauen Augen und die Grübchen wieder präsent.</p><p>Er holte Kaffee, denn um eine Thermoskanne Tee mitzubringen, fehlte ihm die Motivation – er hatte ihn doch immer für Marti gemacht.</p><p>Es war der Freitag vor dem zweiten Advent.<br/>Seine letzte Fahrt in diesem Jahr, denn Weihnachten wollte er diesmal in Berlin verbringen.<br/>Ein Freitag, nicht anders als all die Freitage in den letzten Monaten hier am Bahnhof.</p><p>Doch ... heute geschah etwas, was seinem Leben eine neue Wendung geben sollte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Die Unbegreiflichkeit des Augenblicks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Er saß auf der Bank am Bahnsteig. Warm eingepackt in seine Jacke und einen dicken handgestrickten Schal. Seine Hände wärmte er an seinem Pappbecher mit Kaffee. Das heiße Getränk war das einzige, was ihm im Moment Wärme spendete, denn es war bitterkalt und wie es auf Bahnsteigen nun mal ist, zog es wie Hechtsuppe.<br/>Seine Nase kräuselte sich über der schmalen Öffnung des Deckels und sog den Duft des Kaffees auf.</p><p>Er war tief in Gedanken und ließ all die Momente, die er im vorübergegangenen und bald zu Ende gehenden Jahr hier wartend auf den Zug verbracht hatte, an sich vorüberziehen.<br/>Wartend auf den Zug und insgeheim wartend auf ...<br/>Nun ja.<br/>Was soll man Ereignissen hinterher trauern, die Vergangenheit sind. Was soll man auf Dinge hoffen, die nicht eintreffen werden.<br/>Er seufzte und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. Vorsichtig, immerhin war das Gebräu mächtig heiß.</p><p>„Ähm... Jako?“</p><p>Er pustete und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Es schmeckte gut, aber ein wenig wünschte er sich er hätte wieder diesen Tee dabei.<br/>Moment ... hatte er gerade seinen Namen gehört ...?</p><p>„Jako?“</p><p>Tatsächlich. Er tauchte ein wenig aus seiner Gedankenwelt auf und drehte sich nach rechts, in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam.<br/>Und dort sah er in zwei blaue Augen, die funkelten und blitzten ...</p><p>Es gibt im Leben solche Augenblicke, in denen man nicht weiß wie einem gerade geschieht.<br/>In denen das, was um einen herum passiert, stillsteht und das, was um einen herum existiert, plötzlich verschwindet, als wäre es nie dagewesen.<br/>Augenblicke, in denen das, was man vor Augen hat einfach nicht sein kann; man seinen eigenen Sinnen nicht glaubt und das Gefühl hat, man hätte regelrecht Wahrnehmungsstörungen.</p><p>Momente, in denen das, was man doch mit eigenen Augen sieht, einen so verwirrt, dass man am eigenen Geisteszustand zweifeln würde, wenn man noch in der Lage wäre, so komplexe geistige Vorgänge wie begreifen und zweifeln überhaupt noch hin zu bekommen.</p><p>Einen solchen Augenblick hatte Jako gerade.<br/>Denn, mochte er das nun glauben oder nicht, da vor ihm stand Marti.<br/>Nein, falsch ... Marti saß vor ihm ... in einem Rollstuhl.</p><p>Jako versuchte, zu schlucken, und irgendwie die gehirnchemischen Prozesse in die Wege zu leiten, die es ihm ermöglichen würden, Worte zu artikulieren. Es gelang ihm nicht.<br/>Noch bevor er irgendeine strukturierte Handlung auf die Reihe kriegte, ertönte laut scheppernd und schnarrend die Ansage aus dem Bahnsteiglautsprecher:<br/>„Achtung am Gleis 13 erhält Einfahrt der Intercity in Richtung Stuttgart mit Abfahrt 15 Uhr 35, Wagenreihenfolge wie angekündigt. Bitte steigen Sie zügig ein, wir werden pünktlich abfahren!“<br/>Laut quietschend fuhr der Zug ein, und Jako hatte immer noch kein  Wort herausgebracht.<br/>Und auch Marti hatte nichts mehr gesagt. Er schaute schüchtern, ja beinahe ängstlich aus seinen wunderbaren blauen Augen.</p><p>Jetzt bemerkte Jako den jungen Mann, der neben Marti stand. Er trug eine Jacke mit dem Logo der Bahnhofsmission.<br/>„Kommen Sie, Herr Fischer, ich bringe Sie wie abgesprochen in Ihr Abteil.“<br/>Er lief zum Zug, um bei einem sogenannten barrierefreien Abteil die Rampe herunterzuklappen. Dann half er Marti, in den Zug zu kommen und trug ihm sein Gepäck hinterher.<br/>Dann verabschiedete er sich und verschwand.<br/>Jako hatte die ganze Szene beinahe wie versteinert mit angesehen. Der einzige Gedanke, der ihm dabei bewusst durch den Kopf gegangen war, war: 'Jetzt weiß ich immerhin Martis Namen...'</p><p>Jetzt jedoch, als die Ansage aus dem Lautsprecher kam: „Vorsicht, die Türen schließen!“ erwachte er aus seiner Starre, schnappte seine Tasche und rannte hinterher. Es war ihm egal, wo sein reservierter Sitzplatz war, er rannte die Rampe hinauf auf kam jappsend neben Marti zu stehen.<br/>Er ließ sein Gepäck zu Boden gleiten, klappte sich einen Sitz hinunter und ließ sich darauf fallen.</p><p>Jetzt endlich war er wieder in der Lage zu sprechen.<br/>„Marti!“, sagte er.<br/>„Was zum Teufel ... warum ... was ist hier los? Warum hab ich so lange nichts von dir gehört?“<br/>Die Scheu schien aus Martis Augen zu weichen.<br/>Er begann  zu lächeln ... da waren sie wieder, diese Grübchen. Oh Mann, die Grübchen!<br/>Und Jako spürte es wie mit einem Keulenschlag:<br/>Die ganze Verliebtheit war wieder da. Mit aller Macht und aller Gewalt und trotz aller Umstände und allen Unwissens. Sie war wieder da und sein Herz schlug wie verrückt.</p><p>Marti räusperte sich und sagte:<br/>„Jako ... ich bin so endlos froh, dass ich dich wiedersehe. Ich werde dir alles erzählen, aber bitte, sag mir, dass du mich nicht hasst.“<br/>Jako spürte wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen schossen.<br/>Er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. Seine Kehle war ihm wie zugeschnürt.<br/>Sprechen ging schon wieder nicht.<br/>Also streckte er vorsichtig seine Hand aus, und als Marti seine eigene Hand nicht zurück zog, ergriff er sie und begann, sanft mit dem Daumen darüber zu streicheln.</p><p>Marti stieß ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus und sagte:<br/>„Okay. Ich erzähle dir, was  passiert ist.“<br/>Er schluckte. Es schien ihm schwerzufallen.</p><p>„Jako, ich hatte einen schweren Unfall.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Das Wechselbad der Gefühle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Ich ... war spät dran damals“, sagte Marti. „Ich wollte zum Bahnhof, zu dir, und hatte die Zeit aus den Augen verloren. Also bin ich gerannt. Und dann hab ich nicht aufgepasst. Wollte über die Straße und hab das Auto nicht gesehen ... der Fahrer hat versucht zu bremsen, aber er war schon zu dicht an mir dran und hat mich voll erwischt. Ich bin ein paar Meter geflogen und auf die Straße geprallt. Und dann ...“<br/>Jako zitterte.<br/>Scheiße. Verdammte Scheiße.<br/>Also war er irgendwie ein bisschen Schuld, dass das passiert war. Marti hatte zu ihm gewollt, hatte ihn nicht verpassen wollen und war deshalb vor ein Auto gerannt. Und nun ...<br/>Oh Mann.</p><p>„Na ja, ich war bewusstlos. Ich bin erst Wochen später im Krankenhaus wieder aufgewacht. Da war es schon Ende März.</p><p>Oh Gott. Jako schluckte schwer. In all der Zeit, als er Marti versucht hatte zu finden, hatte der schwer verletzt und mit dem Tode ringend in der Klinik gelegen ...</p><p>„Na und dann hatte ich etliche Operationen vor mir, und habe versucht, mit mir und meinem Leben irgendwie zurande zu kommen ... weißt du, sich der Tatsache stellen zu müssen, dass ich wahrscheinlich nie wieder laufen kann ...“ er flüsterte jetzt, „war nicht ganz leicht...“<br/>Er holte Luft und straffte sich.<br/>„Irgendwann hab ich dann angefangen, dich zu suchen, aber ich wusste nichts von dir. Außer deinem Vornamen. Und mein Kumpel Steve war ein paar mal hier am Bahnhof, aber er hat dich nicht gefunden. Ich hatte ja auch kein Bild von dir, konnte dich also nur beschreiben. Jedenfalls ... irgendwie hab ich schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass wir uns je wiedersehen.“</p><p>Was soll ich nur tun?, dachte Jako. Oder was soll ich sagen?<br/>Scheiße, er sitzt im Rollstuhl und ich bin Schuld ...</p><p>„Stopp!“<br/>Martis Stimme klang scharf.<br/>Er sah Jako ins Gesicht, und es schien, als könnten seine Augen bis in Jakos Seele dringen.<br/>„Hör auf!“<br/>Jako sah ihn fragend an.</p><p>„Jako, ich sehe deinem Gesicht an, dass du dir die Schuld gibst. Aber das ist Schwachsinn, hörst du? Wenn jemand Schuld hat, dann ich ganz allein! Ich habe immerhin mal wieder die Zeit verpeilt und bin dann wie vom wilden Affen gebissen in Richtung Bahnhof gehetzt.“<br/>Martis Finger trommelten nervös auf seinem Oberschenkel.<br/>„Der Fahrer konnte nichts dafür, der hat sich an die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung gehalten und ich kam wie ein Irrer zwischen den parkenden Autos hervor geschossen. Und du bist auch nicht daran Schuld. Ich hätte selber meine Zeit besser im Griff haben müssen, dann wäre alles nicht passiert. Also Schluss damit, okay?!“<br/>Jako senkte den Kopf und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht.<br/>Doch schließlich nickte er.</p><p>„Ich habe dich vermisst“, sagte Marti leise.<br/>Dann schwiegen sie.<br/>Keiner von beiden wusste so recht, was er nun sagen sollte.<br/>Schließlich war es wieder Marti, der sagte:<br/>„Unsere gemeinsamen Fahrten haben mir Spaß gemacht. Unsere Gespräche ... deine Träumereien ... unser gemeinsames Lachen ...“<br/>Wieder lächelte er scheu.<br/>„Als ich aus dem Krankenhaus kam, habe ich erst eine Zeit bei den  Eltern in Salzgitter gewohnt. Aber ich wollte zurück in mein eigenes Leben. Seit einem Monat hab ich nun ein barrierefreies Zimmer im Studentenwohnheim. Meine Mutter hat zwar Kopf gestanden, aber ich hab mich durchgesetzt. Ich komme ganz gut klar. Im Moment kommt noch einmal am Tag ein Zivi vorbei, ist halt alles noch neu, na ja. Ich will halt selbstständig sein und da muss man kämpfen und Kompromisse eingehen.“<br/>Jako fiel es immer noch schwer, Worte zu finden.<br/>Das einzige, was er herausbrachte war:<br/>„Ich habe dich auch vermisst. Ich habe nach dir gesucht. Aber ich wusste ja auch nicht, wie du heißt ...“</p><p>„Als ich dich vorhin auf dem Bahnsteig sah“, fuhr Marti fort und er klang recht unsicher dabei, „wusste ich erst nicht, was ich machen soll. Ich musste all meinen Mut zusammen nehmen, um dich anzusprechen.“<br/>Jako verstand nicht.<br/>„Wieso ...?“<br/>„Na ...“ ,Marti schaute auf seine Beine. Dann machte er mit den Händen so eine „Ich weiß nicht“- Geste.<br/>„Vielleicht willst du ja unsere Bekanntschaft nicht mehr, immerhin ...“ und er zuckte mit den Schultern.</p><p>Jetzt war es an Jako, „Stopp!“ zu rufen.<br/>Marti sah ihn groß an, seine Augen glühten vor Angst und Hoffnung.<br/>„Hör mir gut zu Marti. Ich muss jetzt etwas tun, was ich schon längst hätte tun sollen. Damals schon.“<br/>Er atmete durch.</p><p>„Marti, ich habe mich in dich verliebt.“</p><p>Marti schnappte nach Luft.</p><p>„Ich habe mich damals in dich verliebt, Marti, und war zu feige es dir zu sagen. Aber jetzt sage ich es dir, denn als ich dich eben wieder sah, hab ich gemerkt, dass  ich noch genau so in dich verliebt bin wie im letzten Jahr. Ich hatte damals nicht den Mut, es dir zu sagen, weil ich nicht wusste, ob du überhaupt ... na ja, und wer weiß, vielleicht willst du ja jetzt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben ... Aber egal, ich will dass du es weißt. So, und nun ...“<br/>Er verschluckte sich, denn Marti hatte seine Hand ergriffen.</p><p>Martis Daumen streichelte sanft über seinen Handballen.<br/>„Jako, das ist okay. Ich war ...Quatsch, ich bin auch in dich verliebt, und ich war genau so feige wie du.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Das Schließen der Zugtür</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ihre Augen trafen sich. Sie versanken ineinander.</p><p>Nun endlich also, nach all der langen Zeit, hatten sie den Mut gefunden, auszusprechen, was sie beide bewegte. Jako konnte es kaum fassen, dass all seine Ängste umsonst gewesen waren. Dass Marti ihn genau so mochte wie er ihn ... wow, das war überwältigend.</p><p>Martis Daumen streichelte immer noch über Jakos Hand.<br/>Er schien nicht zu wissen, was er jetzt tun oder sagen sollte. Jako wusste es auch nicht ... obwohl ... zwei Verliebte, die sich zu ersten Male ihre Gefühle gestanden hatten ... da gab es doch eigentlich nur eines, oder?<br/>Er stand auf, beugte sich nach vorn, stützte sich mit den Händen auf die Seitenteile des Rollstuhls und legte seine Lippen sanft auf die von Marti.</p><p>Sie fühlten sich weich an und schmeckten ein ganz kleines bisschen nach Erdbeeren. Er bewegte sich sanft, und dann, nach einem ersten verblüfften Schreck, erwiderte Marti den Kuss.<br/>Es blieb ein sanfter, fast unschuldiger Kuss, aber der erste Schritt war getan.<br/>Jako löste sich wieder und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Sitz. Er lächelte glücklich, Marti grinste verschmitzt.</p><p>„Ich glaube“, sagte er, „jetzt haben wir zumindest mal geklärt, wie wir zueinander stehen ...“<br/>„Ja“, sagte Jako, „das haben wir wohl.“<br/>Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, zu wissen, dass das Warten, das Leiden, das Suchen nicht umsonst gewesen war.</p><p>„Jako, als mir klar wurde, dass ich wohl nie wieder laufen kann, da war ich kurz davor, aus meinem Bett zu steigen und aus dem Fenster zu springen. Und weißt du, was mich daran gehindert hat? Also abgesehen von der Tatsache ...,“ er schaute grinsend auf seine Beine, „dass ich es nicht konnte?“<br/>Jako hatte schon immer eine Schwäche gehabt für Galgenhumor. Und als er jetzt sah, wie Marti grinste und seine Mundwinkel zuckten, da konnte er nicht anders und begann zu kichern.<br/>Marti kicherte ebenfalls, und kurz darauf waren sie beide in ein wohltuendes, befreiendes Lachen ausgebrochen.</p><p>„Nein, aber mal ernsthaft“, sagte Marti und wischte sich ein Lachtränchen aus den Augen, „was mich abgehalten hat, Dummheiten zu machen, war der Gedanke an dich. Und dass ich dich vielleicht irgendwann doch noch wiedersehe.“<br/>Jakos Herz schlug wild und er konnte nicht anders, er küsste Marti erneut.</p><p>So verbrachten sie den Rest der Fahrt mit reden, schweigen, und küssen.<br/>Das Reden war etwas durcheinander, weil sie beide ebenfalls durcheinander waren.<br/>Das Schweigen war ein gutes Schweigen ohne jegliche Verlegenheit. Es war ein Schweigen, das einfach eine Menge Gemeinsamkeit beinhaltete.<br/>Und das Küssen war, nun ja, erst noch schüchtern. Aber sie genossen es. Es war etwas, von dem sie beide so lange geträumt hatten.</p><p>Der Zug kam voran.<br/>Bäume, Häuser, Menschen, einsame Rehe auf den winterkalten Feldern ... und dann kam der Moment, wo die Ansage des Zuges kam:<br/>„In wenigen Augenblicken erreichen wir Braunschweig Hauptbahnhof! Sie erreichen alle Anschlusszüge ...“</p><p>Jako hörte nicht mehr zu, er packte hektisch in seine Jackentasche und holte sein Handy heraus.<br/>„Ich weiß immerhin schon, dass du Fischer heißt, das habe ich vorhin belauscht. Aber ich lass dich nicht aus diesem Zug aussteigen, ohne dass wir unsere Nummern ausgetauscht haben!“<br/>Marti lachte und holte sein Handy aus seiner Bauchtasche.<br/>Dann diktierte er Jako seine Nummer und fragte, während der ihm eine SMS sandte, damit er seine Nummer ebenfalls speichern konnte:<br/>„Wie heißt du eigentlich? Ich muss doch wissen, unter was ich dich speichern kann.“</p><p>Jako sprang auf, dann machte er eine formvollendete Verbeugung und sagte mit arrogant näselnder Stimme:<br/>„Gestatten, Joiko. Jannik Konstantin Joiko, Agent 0815 mit der Lizenz zum Dusselig anstellen.“<br/>Marti grinste.<br/>„Jannik Konstantin? Dein Ernst?“<br/>Jako nickte.<br/>„Aber wehe du nennst mich jemals so! Dann solltest du so schnell und so weit du kannst rennen!“<br/>Er merkte erst im nächsten Augenblick, was er da gesagt hatte und hielt erschrocken inne.<br/>Marti jedoch kicherte wieder. Ihm tat es gut, das Jako so unkompliziert und locker mit ihm und seiner Situation umging. Mitleid bekam er nämlich schon genug, davon hatte er gediegen die Nase voll.<br/>Er brach wieder in Lachen aus und da konnte Jako nicht anders, als mit zu lachen.</p><p>Der Zug wurde langsamer.<br/>„Ich werde gleich von meiner Schwester abgeholt“, sagte Marti. „Sie bringt mich mit dem Bulli der Eltern nach Salzgitter. Mama und Papa haben sich extra meinetwegen das Auto angeschafft, mit Rampe und Platz für den Rolli.“<br/>Er seufzte.<br/>„Ich musste Mutter versprechen, dass ich einmal im Monat wenigstens nach Hause komme. Sie hätte am liebsten gesehen, wenn ich bei ihnen geblieben wäre, aber so sehr ich meine Eltern liebe- dabei wäre ich verrückt geworden. Ich will mein Leben selber in die Hände nehmen. Und auch wenn im Moment noch vieles ungewohnt und schwierig ist und noch nicht rund läuft, irgendwann kriege ich alles hin. Ganz sicher.“<br/>Jako nickte.<br/>„Außerdem bist du ja jetzt nicht mehr alleine. Du hast einen Freund.“<br/>Er wurde knallrot. War er damit zu schnell gewesen?<br/>Aber Marti strahlte.<br/>„Ja, ich habe jetzt einen Freund.“</p><p>Der Zug hielt. Diesmal waren es zwei Damen mittleren Alters, die in den Jacken der Bahnhofsmission daherkamen und Marti aus dem Zug halfen.<br/>Die junge Frau, die Jako inzwischen als Martis Schwester kannte, stand auf dem Bahnsteig und umarmte ihren Bruder.<br/>Marti winkte ihm noch einmal zu und rief:<br/>„Bis bald! Wir telefonieren!“</p><p>Dann ertönte die Ansage:<br/>„Achtung, die Türen schließen! Vorsicht am Bahnsteig!“</p><p>In diesem Augenblick sprang Jako auf, er schnappte seine Tasche und sprang, gerade als die Türen tatsächlich zu gingen, auf den Bahnsteig. Er hörte Martis erschrockenen Aufschrei, er kam ins stolpern, fing sich wieder und lief dann zu Marti und seiner Schwester.<br/>„Bist du irre!?“, schimpfte Marti. „Du hättest dich verletzen können!“<br/>„Ich hab dich einmal ziehen lassen“, sagte Jako entschlossen, „und das werde ich nicht noch einmal zulassen!“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Der Beschützerinstinkt der Zicke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marti schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf, doch in seinen Augenwinkeln stand ein Schmunzeln. Und das breitete sich schnell als Lächeln, ja als Strahlen über sein ganzes Gesicht aus.<br/>„Kann mir mal einer sagen, was hier los ist?“, fragte nun Martis Schwester.<br/>„Klar“, sagte Marti. „Das hier ist Jako, aus Berlin.“ Und dann, mit Freude und auch ein bisschen Stolz in der Stimme:<br/>„Er ist mein Freund.“<br/>Er strahlte und seine Schwester machte große Augen.<br/>„Jako, das ist meine Schwester, Liona. Aber sie möchte am liebsten einfach Li genannt werden.“</p><p>Li reichte Jako die Hand.<br/>„Du bist Martis Freund? Also Freund wie in 'Freund' oder Freund wie in 'fester Freund' ?“<br/>„Ich bin sein fester Freund“, sagte Jako und schaute dann ein klein wenig unsicher zu Marti hinüber.<br/>Marti nickte und strahlte.<br/>„Ja, genau. Wir sind zusammen.“<br/>Li schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.<br/>„Brüderchen“, sagte sie, „ich komm da nicht ganz mit. Da hast du mir monatelang vorgejammert, du könntest jenen Jako nicht finden, und nun ist er hier, leibhaftig und in Lebensgröße, und du hast ihn dir gleich klar gemacht? Meine Güte, so schnell warst du ja nicht mal, als du noch laufen konntest!“<br/>„Zicke!“, sagte Marti grinsend und liebevoll und boxte sie auf den Oberschenkel.<br/>„Doofkopp!“, sagte sie und verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss.</p><p>Jako mochte Li sofort. Sie schien ihrem Bruder von Herzen zugetan und ging locker und entspannt mit ihm um, und Marti schien genau das zu mögen.<br/>Sie schien Humor zu haben und ziemlich cool zu sein, und man merkte, dass auch Marti sie lieb hatte.</p><p>Sie klatschte in die Hände.<br/>„Na dann lasst uns mal losgehen, Mutter wartet mit dem frischgebackenen Kuchen. Und Loverboy nehmen wir mit, dann könnt ihr uns nachher in Ruhe erzählen, wie ihr euch gefunden habt, okay? Ich mache einfach das Bett im Gästezimmer fertig und dann sehen wir weiter.“<br/>„Danke“, sagte Jako, schulterte seine und Martis Tasche und trabte hinter den beiden Fischers her.</p><p>Marti war schnell im Bulli untergebracht, das Gepäck verstaut und Jako nahm auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz. Eigentlich hatte er sich nach hinten zu Marti setzen wollen, aber Li hatte darauf bestanden, dass er zu ihr nach vorn kam.<br/>Als Marti protestieren wollte, sagte sie nur: „Klappe, Bruderherz. Ich muss mal alleine mit Loverboy reden!“<br/>Und dann schlug sie die Hecktür vor Martis Nase zu.</p><p>Sie lenkte den Wagen vom Parkplatz und sagte:<br/>„Du bist also der Jako, der monatelang verschollen war?“<br/>„Was heißt hier verschollen", sagte Jako. „Ich habe mich nach deinem Bruder dumm und dusselig gesucht!“<br/>„Mag sein“, sagte sie. „Jedenfalls bist du der Jako um den es geht?“<br/>„Ja“, sagte er. „Das bin ich wohl.“<br/>„Gut. Dann solltest du wissen, dass es Marti ziemlich ernst mit dir ist. Er hat gelitten wie ein Hund, weil er zu all der Scheiße, die ihm geschehen ist, auch noch dich schrecklich vermisst hat. “<br/>Jako nickte.<br/>„Ich hab ihn auch furchtbar vermisst.“<br/>„Und du solltest auch wissen, Jako, dass ich dir nur raten kann, die Finger von ihm zu lassen, wenn du es nicht mindestens ebenso ernst meinst.“</p><p>Jetzt musste Jako grinsen.<br/>„Aha, ist das jetzt hier das 'Tu ihm weh und ich bring dich um' Gespräch, große Schwester?“<br/>„Nun, genau genommen bin ich die kleine Schwester, aber Marti und ich haben uns schon immer besonders nahe gestanden und uns gegenseitig beschützt, und ich gedenke nicht, ausgerechnet jetzt damit aufzuhören.“<br/>Ihre Stimme wurde ernst.<br/>„Weißt du, nach all dem, was der Große durchgemacht hat, kann er jetzt nicht auch noch ein gebrochenes Herz vertragen. Und wenn du ihm wehtun würdest, würde ich dir das sehr übel nehmen. Und ja, dann solltest du schnell und weit laufen können. Glaub mir.“</p><p>Jako lächelte. Ja, er mochte Li.<br/>„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, sagte er. „Ich hab Marti wirklich gern und habe  nicht vor, ihm wehzutun. Ja, wir müssen uns erst richtig kennenlernen und so. Aber ich bin fest entschlossen, ihn nicht mehr loszulassen, jetzt, wo ich ihn endlich wiedergefunden habe.“<br/>Sie räusperte sich.<br/>„Dir ... ist schon klar, dass Marti wahrscheinlich für den Rest des Lebens auf diesen Rollstuhl angewiesen sein wird? Und dass das nicht gerade alles einfacher macht?“<br/>„Mann", knurrte Jako, „sehe ich so aus, als wäre ich komplett naiv?“<br/>Li grinste. „Nun ja ...“<br/>Jetzt musste Jako lachen.<br/>„Schon gut, Li. Glaub mir, ich habe die besten Absichten und bin nicht ganz dumm und auch nicht ganz lebensuntüchtig. Wenn dein Bruder das wirklich auch so möchte wie ich, dann werden er und ich das zusammen hinbekommen, was immer da auch kommen mag. Zufrieden?“<br/>Sie nickte.<br/>„Ja,“ sagte sie. „Ich glaube du bist ganz in Ordnung.“</p><p>Sie waren nun am Stadtrand von Salzgitter angekommen.<br/>„Unser kleiner Bruder wird auch dort sein. Er ist dreizehn und die Pest auf Beinen“, sagte sie, aber das liebevolle Lächeln in ihren Augen strafte sie Lügen. „Und nicht dass du dich wunderst, er heißt Lion. Ja, ich weiß, Lion und Liona. Frag nicht, was unsere Eltern da geritten hat. Sie wissen es vermutlich selber nicht so genau.“<br/>Jako lachte.<br/>Dann fragte er:<br/>„Meinst du, dass das für eure Eltern okay ist, wenn ich einfach so bei euch auftauche?“<br/>Sie nickte.<br/>„Klar. Die hatten schon immer ein offenes Haus für Freunde, auch die Freunde ihrer Kinder. Das hat sich nicht geändert. Und vielleicht kannst du helfen, Mama davon abzuhalten, Marti all zu sehr zu bemuttern. Das geht ihm nämlich gehörig auf die Nerven.“<br/>„Ich gebe mein bestes“, sagte Jako und lächelte.</p><p>Als sie vor dem Haus der Fischers aus dem Auto stiegen und Marti holten, war der etwas verschnupft.<br/>„Na, Schwester, hast du ihn in der Luft zerrissen?“, fragte er und nahm Jakos Hand.<br/>„Ich lebe noch“, sagte Jako und beugte sich zu ihm, um ihn zu küssen.</p><p>Ein erschrockenes Ausatmen ließ sich hören.<br/>Sie sahen sich um.<br/>In der Tür stand Mama Fischer und schaute sie mit großen, aufgerissenen Augen an.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Das Happy des End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alle schauten zu Mama Fischer, fragend, verwirrt oder erschrocken. Keiner wusste so recht was er sagen sollte.<br/>Nun – keiner außer Marti. Der begann wieder zu strahlen, dann rollte er hinüber zu ihr, nahm ihre Hand und sagte:<br/>„Hallo Mama. Schau, ich habe Besuch mitgebracht.“<br/>Mutter Fischer schluckte. Sie brauchte mehrere Anläufe, bis sie endlich die Worte heraus brachte:<br/>„Marti, wirklich, ist das ER?“<br/>Marti strahlte und nickte.<br/>Dann winkte er Jako zu sich.<br/>„Also, Mama", sagte er, „lass mich euch ordentlich vorstellen. Das ist Jan ... Jako Joiko. Jako, das ist meine Mama, Klara Fischer. Und der Brummbär mit dem lichten Haarkranz, der sich hinter ihrem Rücken herumdrückt, ist mein Vater.“<br/>„Bernd Fischer, guten Tag“, sagte der Vater und reichte Jako die Hand.</p><p>Jetzt ließ Frau Fischer ihren Blick über Jako schweifen.<br/>„Sie sind also Jako, der junge Mann, von dem Marti seit Monaten schwärmt und von dem ich beinahe nicht geglaubt habe, dass es ihn wirklich gibt? Aber Marti hat nicht übertrieben, Sie sehen tatsächlich sehr gut aus“, sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.<br/>„Mama!“, schimpfte Marti.<br/>„Na, dann kommt mal rein, der Tisch ist gedeckt!“, sagte Frau Fischer und  schritt voran ins Wohnzimmer. Marti, der neben ihr her rollte, hielt noch immer ihre Hand und spürte, wie diese leicht zitterte. Er hatte die Tränen in ihren Augen gesehen, Tränen der Freude darüber, dass ihr Sohn das erste mal seit langem so strahlte und so gelöst und glücklich aussah.</p><p>Jako wurde zwischen Marti und seiner Mutter platziert und dann mussten die beiden erzählen.<br/>Und sie erzählten wechselseitig, ergänzten sich, wenn der eine etwas vergaß und schilderten so die ganze Geschichte ihres Kennenlernens und Wiederfindens.<br/>Als sie damit fertig waren, sagte Frau Fischer:<br/>„Ich bin froh, dass Sie jetzt hier sind, Jako, und offensichtlich so gerne bei meinem Sohn sind. Ich weiß nicht, was aus euch beiden wird, ja, Marti, du brauchst nicht so zu schauen. Ich weiß, das ist eure Sache und ich mische mich nicht ein. Aber ich möchte, das Sie wissen, Jako, Sie sind in unserer Familie herzlich willkommen.“<br/>Jako wurde rot.<br/>Li jedoch begann, Beifall zu klatschen, und Bernd und Marti fielen breit grinsend ein.<br/>Jako senkte den Kopf, doch gleichzeitig lächelte er. Die ganze Situation war ihm hochgradig peinlich, aber andererseits auch schön. Er spürte die Herzlichkeit, die hier herrschte und es war ein schönes Gefühl, dass er ab sofort dazugehören könne, wenn er das wollte.<br/>Und ja, er wollte das. Und wie!</p><p>Marti nahm nun seine Hand.<br/>„Hey“, sagte er, „Lass dich nicht verschrecken. Meine Sippe ist ungefähr so, wie du sie jetzt vor dir siehst: verrückt, aber liebenswert.“<br/>„So wie du“, sagte Jako und dann beugte er sich hinüber und setzte Marti einen Kuss auf die Nase, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie nun beide knallrot anliefen.<br/>Da ließ sich Bernd hören:<br/>„Mensch, Klara, bevor das ganze hier zu noch größeren Peinlichkeiten führt, willst du nicht endlich mal deinen frisch gebackenen Apfelkuchen anschneiden? Liebe ist ja gut und schön, aber ich verhungere fast!“</p><p>Die ganze Runde ließ ein gelöstes Lachen hören und Frau Fischer ließ Taten folgen. Ihr Apfelkuchen war großartig, und er wurde zutiefst gewürdigt, indem man ihn wohlwollend und genussvoll verspeiste. Auch Lion, der kleine Bruder, der inzwischen aufgetaucht war und noch einen Kumpel zum Kuchen essen mitgebracht hatte, haute ordentlich rein. Für Martis neue alte Liebschaft, wie er Jako bezeichnete, interessierte er sich nur mäßig. Er wollte lieber schnell nach dem Essen wieder mit dem Kumpel weiter zocken.</p><p>Jako jedenfalls fühlte sich von Anfang an in der Familie seines Liebsten wohl.<br/>Das blieb so, als er später am Abend mit Li auf dem Balkon stand und eine Zigarette rauchte.<br/>Das blieb so über das ganze Wochenende, das er in Salzgittter verbrachte.<br/>Seine eigenen Eltern, die er kurz nach der Kaffeetafel angerufen hatte, damit sie nicht auf ihn warteten, hatten sich riesig für ihn gefreut. Sie waren enttäuscht, dass er nicht nach Hause kam, aber sie freuten sich für ihn und konnten verstehen, dass er bei seinem wiedergefundenen Freund bleiben wollte.</p><p>Die beiden jungen Männer fuhren gemeinsam am Sonntag nach Berlin zurück, und als sie sich am Bahnhof verabschiedeten, wussten sie: Das war kein Abschied. Das war erst ein Anfang.</p><p>In den nächsten Wochen trafen sie sich regelmäßig, und als der Frühling ins Land kam, bezogen sie eine gemeinsame Wohnung.<br/>Sie lag ebenerdig, war barrierefrei und bot alle Annehmlichkeiten, die Marti benötigte. Sie lag nah an der U-bahn und nah an Jakos alter WG. Jakos Freundeskreis hatte Marti sofort gemocht und aufgenommen und er fühlte sich bei ihnen wohl und passte prima dazu.</p><p>Beim Umzug half auch Liona, die extra angereist war, und ein paar Wochen später feierten sie eine Einweihungsparty, bei denen Marti nun endlich Jakos Eltern kennenlernte. Jakos Mutter hatte ihn, sobald sie ihn das erste mal sah, wortlos in den Arm genommen, und gesagt: „Das ist also der Mann, der meinen Sohn glücklich macht.“ Sie hatten sich angelächelt und sofort gemocht, und auch der Vater hatte Marti gleich ins Herz geschlossen.</p><p>Seine Eltern waren auch da, und so feierten sie die Einweihung mit Freuden und Familie und besser kann man das doch eigentlich nicht tun.</p><p>Es war der Beginn von etwas gutem.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p>An dieser Stelle muss die Autorin einmal Kurt Tucholsky zitieren:</p><p>„ … Die Ehe war zum jrößten Teile<br/>vabrühte Milch un Langeweile.<br/>Und darum wird beim happy end<br/>im Film jewöhnlich abjeblendt. „</p><p>Versteht  mich nicht falsch.<br/>Es war wirklich ein Happy End. Langeweile gab es nicht bei ihnen.<br/>Aber verbrannte Milch ... nun ja, im übertragenen Sinne schon, denn das Leben ist eben keine Liebesschnulze.<br/>Und daher hatten auch sie ihre Sorgen und Kümmernisse zu bewältigen und der Alltag fasste sie nicht immer nur mit Samtpfoten an.<br/>Gemeinsam standen sie alles durch und am Ende des Tages war da immer die Liebe und damit das Glück.</p><p>Doch das alles ist Stoff für eine weitere Geschichte, die Geschichte, die kommt, wenn man nach dem Happy End nicht die Augen zu macht und es nicht „abjeblendt“ wird.</p><p>Und wenn die Zeit reif ist, werde ich sie erzählen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>